Harry's Last Battle
by Dream Theme
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts. What if someone had dreamt of it? What if that someone saw what was to come? What if they changed it so that one less person died? The battle of Hogwarts through someone elses point of view. - oneshot


**[WARNING! SPOILERS! If you have not read the very end of Harry Potter (the last few chapters of book 7) and you do not want to know who dies and who doesn't, don't read this! I did this in first person because I'm more comfortable in first person ****]**

'I stared around me. The light's streaking past me and hitting or just missing others. I had dreamt this before. I had had this dream a lot of times before. Only this time, it wasn't a dream. I looked around for the person I wanted to save. The one who shouldn't die. I dodged around the room, narrowly avoiding the spells thrown at me. Any minute now.

"You're joking, Perce!" I stopped in my tracks as I heard the voice above the shouting and screams. I spotted him. I started running to him. It was time. "You actually _are_ joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –" I got to him before the air exploded. As I flew through the air, I was vaguely aware that I was gripping Fred's arm very tightly. I hit the ground hard, too hard and felt a body land on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Fred. I pushed him off me quickly. Mostly because I was embarrassed. I saved the boy I loved, for two reasons. The first reason, and the most obvious, was because I loved him. The second reason was because he had a twin, and I knew how it felt to lose half of your heart.

I looked over at Fred and saw him looking at the huge hole that had caused the explosion. For a moment, my vision blurred and I realized that I had a large hole in my side. I stared at the blood pouring out of it and looked up at Fred. He was looking at the blood that now pooled the floor and shouted for help. I poked at it, aware that I should be feeling pain, but wasn't. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. I could hear people talking over me and felt the skin on my side knitting back together. I was healing quickly, probably thanks to some spell, and I knew that I would be able to walk around soon enough. I heard one thing clearer than the others.

"What's her name?" That was probably the one Fred had called Perce. He was the only one out of the voices I heard that didn't know who I was.

"Sapphire. Sapphire Mizuiro." It sounded like Harry. Someone screamed and I opened my eyes slowly. I felt dizzy from the loss of blood. I sat up too quickly and a picture flickered before my eyes. It was the picture of Fred from my dream. The dream where Fred had his eyes open, unseeing, and the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. I knew what it meant. It meant that even though I had saved him from the tumbling wall, he was still meant to die and probably would if I wasn't careful. When the picture had gone, I saw the massive spider trying to climb through the newly made hole. This was the reason for the scream. Both Harry and Ron pointed their wands at the spider and their spells collided with each other.

"It brought friends!" Harry called to everyone. I glanced over to where he was looking and saw more giant spiders scuttling from the Forbidden Forest.

"We've got to move!" I tried to say. It came out as no more than a whisper. Harry seemed to hear me. He looked at me and nodded.

"Let's move, NOW!" Harry pushed Hermione and Ron ahead of him. I struggled to stand up. Percy followed after the three. Fred picked me up after seeing how I struggled to walk and ran after everyone. He stopped at a niche and let me down. I felt much better now. He looked at me.

"Thanks." He muttered and ran off back to the battle. He was able to look after himself, I decided. I was able to walk without wobbling now. Percy had run off after someone and Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking. I stood there, listening to them.

"We _will_ fight!" Hermione said. "We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight, now, of what we're supposed to be d – doing! We're the only ones who can end it!" She looked at Ron, then me, then Harry. "You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry – look inside him!" Harry closed his eyes. He had them closed for what seemed for hours. Harry suddenly gasped and opened his eyes.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snakes with him, it's got some sort of magical protection round it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape." Hermione looked outraged. I listened to them debating as to who should got to Voldemort to kill the snake called Nagini. I didn't say anything. I still felt a little faint from lack of blood. The tapestry at the top of the staircase they were on was ripped open, cutting through Hermione's sentence.

"POTTER!" I looked up and saw two Death Eaters raising their wands. Hermione already had hers out and was shouting a spell. Before I knew it, I was sliding down a chute which had originally been stairs. All four of us were going too fast, but so were the Death Eaters. The spells that they cast went straight over our heads. We shot through the tapestry at then end of the stairs. Hermione pointed her wand at the tapestry "_Druro!_" She cried. I cringed as I heard two crunches on the other side.

"Nice one." I muttered. Hermione smiled at me just as Ron shouted something.

"Get back!" We all flattened ourselves against a door as a herd of desks galloped past. Professor McGonagall followed not far behind. After they had gone past, I opened the door we were stood against and dragged Harry, Ron and Hermione inside. I closed the door quickly behind us. Hermione was already telling Harry to get the cloak on. Harry looked at me. I smiled.

"You three go on. I'll just wait here, until I feel well enough to fight. Don't stop for anyone. Time's running out." Harry nodded and I opened the door. "Go on!"

"Okay. Be careful though." Harry threw the cloak over the three of them and they disappeared from sight. When I was sure they were gone, I closed the door, sat down with my head in between my legs, trying not to faint. After a while, I stood up and headed for the door. I felt stronger now, and anyway, wasn't there a certain someone I was trying to keep alive? I pulled my wand out of my pocket and headed for the Great Hall where most of the fighting was taking place. I had been here for seven years and I wasn't going to let any evil wizard take over it...

I had found Fred and was standing back to back with him fighting. I was enjoying myself. I was happy that I had saved Fred, but I knew that he could still die. I opened my mind. This was something that I had been able to do since I was born, but didn't like doing. It felt like I was invading a person's privacy, but I was looking for George. If he was still alive, I would be able to feel his mind. There it was. The mind that was George's. I listened for a while, smiling at his thoughts. Even when fighting for his and his family's lives, George would be George. I closed my mind and turned to Fred, wanting to tell him that his twin was okay. But a cold, high voice spoke. It echoed from outside. This voice had been magically magnified and it sent chills down my spine.

"You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery." The voice said. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." I listened to Voldemort as the Death Eaters withdraw. He started talking to Harry. This was good - it meant that he hadn't found him. He told Harry that he had one hour to go to him. I knew Harry and I knew that he would go without telling anyone. He wouldn't want anyone else to die for him. I sighed and realized that everything was silent. Everyone had started lining the dead up against each other. I looked at all the bodies and felt sick. _I didn't realize that so many would die,_ I thought. Blood was everywhere and there was now no glass that wasn't shattered. The school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, was treating the injured. I looked to the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in. I looked up to Fred and realized that he had gone to join his family to make sure no-one was hurt. I looked back at the group still stood at the doorway and watched as Hermione and Ron joined the Weasleys. They were now clustered around two bodies. When Harry saw who they were he reeled backwards and seemed unable to breathe. He closed his eyes and ran to the door that would lead him further into the castle. I ran after him and then stopped. I turned back to the group clustered around the bodies and went to them.

I saw the bodies properly and recognized them. Remus Lupin and Tonks. These were the reason why Harry had fled. He didn't want to know who had died because of him. This was the beginning. The start of decisions that would make him give himself up. I looked up at Fred and noticed him looking at me curiously. I gave him a puzzled look and he shrugged and started talking to George.

It seemed that an eternity had passed when I saw some dust that had still not settled disturbed by something invisible. I opened my mind and found Harry's light. I stood up and kept my mind open so I could follow him easily. I followed him out onto the school grounds. Harry pulled off his cloak and talked to Neville. I think his name was Neville. I couldn't hear what he said and even though my mind was still open, I wasn't in anybody else's mind. Even though I couldn't hear his thoughts, I could still sense that he wasn't feeling right. He was calling for help, hoping that somebody would stop him, even though he knew he had to go. He stopped talking to Neville and I followed him again to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry?" I called "Harry, wait. I want to talk to you." I felt him stop. He took his cloak off and faced me.

"How did you know?" He asked. I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't answer him. Instead I told him what I wanted to tell him.

"Harry, I know what you are planning to do and I won't try and stop you. After all, it is for the best. You own all of the Hallows now. Remember what that means and you won't have any reason to feel scared." Harry looked confused. I closed my eyes and the vision of Fred lying dead still scorched my eyes. I opened them again.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. I smiled and shook my head. I walked up to him and hugged him. He had changed so much since he had ran from the dead bodies lying in the Hall, and I knew that when he came out of that forest, he would be changed even more.

"Just remember that even if you aren't here, your spirit will always be in your friends and this school." I whispered in his ear. I let him go and looked in his eyes, closing my mind. "Now go. Do what you have to do and defeat Voldemort. Make sure he never hurts anyone again, okay?" Harry nodded and he turned around putting the cloak back on. I watched him until he became invisible from my view then turned and walked back to the castle. Ron and Hermione had now noticed Harry had gone and was looking for him. They had already been to the headmaster's office. They were frantic. I walked up to them and told them that Harry had something to do and had told me to tell them that he was sorry. They looked at each other, worried for obvious reasons. A long time had passed before the high, cold voice that was definitely Voldemort's, spoke.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring his body as proof that your hero is gone." I shook with anger as I heard the lies. I knew that Harry had given himself up, not fled from the castle. I looked around and saw the disbelieving faces of many others. "The battle is won, you have lost half of your fighters and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family." I stopped listening. I would not listen to any more of his stupidity. Did he really think, after killing all those people, everyone else would come quietly? Some people in he hall clambered for the door, just to make sure that what Voldemort said was true. Everyone else followed. I heard some people screaming Harry's name. This had also been in my dream. Tears fell down my face as I knew that some people would give up after seeing Harry's body. The screams didn't stop until Voldemort shouted: "SILENCE!" There was a bang and suddenly the noise stopped. I realized that I wouldn't be able to speak unless I tried hard enough. I watched as Voldemort told Hagrid to place Harry at his feet. I watched as the students and parents and teachers all rebelled against Voldemort's spells again and again. I watched as Neville stood up to Voldemort, only to be laughed at, body-binded and set on fire. Loads of things happened then. I couldn't catch all of what happened, but the next thing I knew, Nagini was dead, Voldemort was furious and Harry had disappeared. Another fight broke out. I stood close to the twins trying to block all the curses that came their way, as someone invisible cast shield charms around the good, protecting them from evil. Finally only two battles were going. Voldemort versus McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley and Bellatrix versus Mrs Weasley. The floor around the two battles cracked and heated up.

I stood against the wall, watching this, until Mrs Weasley hit Bellatrix square in the chest. Bellatrix fell backwards still smiling and died. McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley were all blasted backwards and a voice shouted from nowhere casting a shielding spell. It protected Mrs Weasley from Voldemort. I looked to where the spell had com from and saw Harry rip off his cloak and face Voldemort. Many shouts of "HARRY! He's alive!" echoed around the room. They suddenly stopped and I looked at Harry and Voldemort closely. I was worried. I didn't know how this part was going to end. I had woken up here. This was the only part of tonight that was a mystery and I was scared. Harry and Voldemort started to circle each other. This was something everyone here would remember, I knew. Just like the battle between Grindelwald and Dumbledore. They started talking. I watched them as Voldemort got more and more agitated and the things Harry was saying. Harry had him backed into a corner. I was suddenly blinded as the enchanted ceiling was lit up. A red-gold glow from the sun rising from the horizon. My eye's quickly adjusted and the enemies raised their wands against each for the last time.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The sound the spells made when they hit each other was deafening. There was a bang and golden flames erupted between them. The wand that Voldemort had been holding flew into the air. Harry caught it as it flew towards him. Voldemort fell backwards, his arms wide open as if about to hug someone. His eyes rolled upwards and the one that had many names, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, died. I looked up at Harry and saw him staring at Voldemort's body. He looked scary. I shrank back a little and then realized it was over. The man who had killed my twin sister, which had made me feel for the Weasley twins, was dead. Everyone was cheering, but I was too shocked to cheer. Everyone ran up to Harry, to touch the Boy Who Lived. To touch the person that was the reason it was all over. I hung back thinking, of the live my sister could have had if it hadn't been for the Dark Lord. Thinking, I would have to live her life for her. I smiled, then laughed. It was really over!'

"Mum? What happened to Uncle Harry after that?" I looked down at Jayne, surprised. I had been so immersed in telling my story that I had forgotten about anyone else. I gazed into the two pairs of sapphire blue eyes and hugged my twin daughters.

"You know what happened. Harry married Ginny and had three children. The second oldest, Albus, will be starting Hogwarts tomorrow, just like you two." I let them go and pushed them down gently into their beds and tucked them in. "'Nightnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." I kissed their foreheads as they grumbled their goodnight and I walked out closing the door behind me.

"How are they? Nervous?" Fred asked as I walked into the living room.

"I don't think they are any more. Although, they did need a story tonight. They haven't needed a story for ages." I sat down next to Fred and cuddled up to him.

"What story did you tell them?"

"Harry's last battle."

"Ah." We were silent after that. We didn't need to say anything. We understood each other.


End file.
